uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
East Putney tube station
East Putney is a London Underground station on the branch of the District line. It is between to the north, and to the south. The station is on Upper Richmond Road (A205). It is on the boundary of Travelcard Zone 2 and Travelcard Zone 3 History The station was opened by the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now the District Line) on 3 June 1889 on an extension from Putney Bridge station to . The extension was built by the London and South Western Railway (L&SWR) which, starting on 1 July 1889, ran its own trains over the line via an eastward-facing loop that joins the to mainline. The section of the District Line from Putney Bridge to Wimbledon was the last part of the line to be converted from steam operation to electric. Electric trains began running on 27 August 1905. Mainline services through East Putney were ended by the Southern Railway (successor to the L&SWR) on 4 May 1941, although the line remained in British Rail ownership until 1 April 1994 when it was sold to London Underground for the nominal sum of £1. Until the sale, the station was branded as a British Rail station. Station layout map of lines around East Putney station. Note how Point Pleasant Jct was once grade separated to access the line to Waterloo.]] The junction between the District Line tracks and what is now the National Rail loop to the main line is immediately to the south of the station. Two pairs of tracks (one pair for each operator) run through the station giving it a narrow Y-shaped arrangement with a shared central island platform and two separate platforms across the tracks for opposite directions. The street-level station entrance and buildings lie between the two arms of the Y. The isolated National Rail platform is disused and overgrown, but the National Rail platform on the central island is in working order. Although it is not served by regular trains it is very occasionally used for terminating services from Wimbledon in connection with engineering works. A barrier has been built on the central island platform across the part of the platform that forks off to the north-east and forms the right arm of the Y. The station has four staircases. The one to the disused National Rail platform is not accessible to the public, but the two up to the island platform are both in service. Although no longer used for timetabled passenger services, the National Rail connection to the Clapham Junction line remains in place and is still used periodically to transfer trains - usually Empty Coaching Stock (ECS) - to the Wimbledon Traincare depot. However, the line is also used periodically when the normal South Western Main Line route is blocked / unavailable between Wimbledon and Clapham Junction (and vice-versa). North of the station, the eastbound tracks of the branch formerly crossed over the tracks of the Clapham Junction line via a bridge and then ran parallel with the main line on a viaduct for some distance before merging with the tracks at Point Pleasant junction to the east of Putney Bridge Road (A3209). This link is no longer used and connections are made by the former westbound branch track which operates as a single line. The main decks of the disused viaduct has been removed although the central piers and the abutments of the viaduct remain. Future East Putney is a proposed stop on the Chelsea-Hackney Line. It is envisaged that the station's District Line service will be replaced by the new line. Image gallery File:EastPutney2.jpg|East Putney underground station platforms with southbound train arriving (September 2006) References Transport links London bus routes 37 and 337. External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** Category:District Line stations Category:Proposed Chelsea-Hackney Line stations Category:Tube stations in Wandsworth Category:Railway stations opened in 1889 ar:شرق بوتني (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:East Putney (London Underground) fr:East Putney (métro de Londres) gan:依斯杜孛尼站 nl:East Putney (metrostation) ja:イースト・パットニー駅